Is Natalie going crazy?
by IGaveYouDaisies
Summary: Two years after where the show ends. Natalie lives alone with her dad and is still together with Henry. Rated T for Natalie's language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own next to normal!**

**This fanfic takes place about two years after Diana left the Goodman's house. I won't tell you more, so read the rest :D Enjoy!**

"Natalie, you'll be late from the bus if you don't come here right this instant and leave for school!" I heard my father shout from downstairs. He was not himself at all since that day when mom left us. I often found him somewhere talking alone like someone was listening. But there was never anyone around when he did this.

"Jesus dad, i'm coming!" I screamed back and ran down the stairs. He quickly gave me my lunch box and kissed my forehead. I left the house and went to this terrible, cold winter weather.

I wondered what would mom do right now if she still lived with us. Mom called me everyday to make sure i'm okay and everything is alright. I always told her that everything was just fine but God, I never would be okay like this and everything was NOT alright ever, not anymore. Nothing really was. I made Henry feel really bad for me with my unhappiness and crying. But I could tell that he tried to understand and be there for me. I couldn't stand my life if he wasn't a part of it.

The bus finally reached my stop and I went in. Henry already sat on our usual seat and smiled at me when I came up the stairs and sat next to him.

"Morning. How 's life?" He asked and stroked my thigh.

"Well, dad was losing his mind again. But it's all better now."

"If you wanna talk I'm here for you." He said.

"It was really nothing. This morning he just screamed at me and was very angry for a reason I don't know. Plus he still seems to talk alone all the time like there's someone with him. It's just probably about mom. I feel bad for my dad as he is taking this so heavily." I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Funny... No one really asks that anymore."

"Oh Nat... I wish I could fix everything and take your pain away."

"To be honest i'm not at my best right now as dad's losing his mind and I barely get to see mom anymore."

"What if we went to see her together some weekend?"

"Could you really come with me?"

"Of course. What do you say?"

"I would love to go! Is saturday alright?"

"Yes, I have no plans for the weekend really. So saturday it is."

"Thanks, Henry."

"You don't have to thank me, silly. I think we should go now. We're here!"

"Hooray..."

"When is your first class?"

"At nine. I still have an hour."

"Great. Wanna go to the piano room?"

"Sure. I'll do my last homework there if you don't mind."

"Of course. If you need help I already did them."

"Thanks. I didn't really get the math problems."

"Okay, let's do your homework first and then we'll play something."

*skip to their lunch break*

I didn't have any classes with Henry during the morning so I was really lonely the whole time. Some girls were picking on me but I didn't care. It kinda sucked to be here and meet these people. At least Henry was here to make this acceptable.

I suddenly found myself missing mom like crazy. I last saw her almost two years ago. She said I could come visit her anytime I wanted but I never had the strength to actually go. What if she's completely insane now? Like, even more than before?

But I still wanted to see her. If Henry didn't suggest it I would probably still not go there. It didn't suddenly feel so bad to go. Not at all. It wasn't like me at all, but right now I just wanted to hug her so tight and cry to her shoulder. I missed her so much. I needed my mom.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" I heard Henry's concerned voice. He laid his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. I realised I was crying.

I didn't know what to do so I just laid my head on his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around me and let me take my time. I cried my eyes out and couldn't stop. This was SO not me. What the hell was wrong with me today?

"Oh Nat... It's gonna be alright, I promise." He whispered. I knew and he knew that people were staring at us but he seemed to not give a fuck about it.

"Let's go. You have to eat something." He said and stroked my head. I nodded and raised my head from his chest. He hugged me and then took me under his arm. I was still crying a little but it would pass.

We sat alone- like usual- to the table in the corner and took our lunch boxes out of our backpacks.

"Before you ask- I was crying because I started to miss my mom. I haven't seen her in two years and it sucks. I've never had this feeling because of her before now but today it just hit me."

"You'll see her on saturday. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright."

"Thanks. I still have to call her when I get home and tell her we're coming."

"Okay."

So there we sat for about an hour talking about everything. I didn't want to go to class but I still had to and I knew that. I just wanted to get home and be alone from all these shitty people besides Henry. I wanted to see my mom and get everything back as it was before- Mom back home with us, Dad not getting out of his mind all the time and back to as normal as it could be in our family.

Finally we left the cafeteria and headed to our classes we still had left today. I still had four classes left but Henry only had two. He had a concert today but dad wanted me to stay home for as fucked-up reason as daddy-daughter quality time- Oh so you just coincidentally put this for the same day Henry has his concert? -Yeah, I knew he just didn't want me to see him so much outside of school. But fuck that, we didn't care. This was just a case that I couldn't slip out of so easily.

The rest of the classes seemed to last forever, but finally, I got to go home. I was so tired that I just wanted to sleep until next morning when I got home.

I walked along our street. It was raining like crazy. Like the rain was crying because I couldn't.

Suddenly I saw a very familiar looking teen-aged boy walking along the road to the different direction as I. He looked me in the eyes and smiled. I just looked away, but he didn't stop looking at me.

"Well hello, Nat." He said and smirked.

"Okay, who the hell are you and how did you know my nickname?" I asked.

"Jesus Natalie, you really don't know who I am?"

"I really don't know. So, how about this: I go home now and you fucking leave me alone?"

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Okay this is getting scary. Do I have to call my dad or the police so you'll leave me alone?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, since it wouldn't really work..."

"And why is that?"

"Nat, listen. You really don't recognize me?"

"Are you someone I kissed while I was drunk every night about two years ago...?"

"Oh hell no! Think again."

That's when something clicked to it's place inside me. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. No, I was not going crazy, I'm not going crazy...

"The only thing I get to my mind is so impossible I won't even say it."

"That's right." He smirked and came a bit closer.

"Hey sis." He smiled and stroked my cheek. Then something hard and big hit me. I collapsed in pain and went unconscious.

**A little Gabe twist already :D I was so supposed to do it later but just couldn't wait for any longer!**

**Love it? Hate it? Reviews are more than welcome! **

**To be continued soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And still, I don't own next to normal! **

"Natalie? Nat?" Someone was stroking my arm gently. I felt a huge pain in my head and felt quite weird, but still opened my eyes. First I could only see a smile but then I saw her face. It was mom.

"Omg mom! How did you-" The pain just got worse when I spoke. I put my hand on my temple and closed my eyes again.

"Shh, honey... You don't need to say anything. Just rest there and I'll call the doctor to check on you." I just smiled a little and nodded. She gave me a hug and I started to cry because I was so happy to finally see her again.

"Wait- doctor? What?" I asked confused even if it hurt to talk, and let go of her.

"You were in an accident when you were coming home from school a few days ago. A car hit you. You hit your head and broke your leg. We were all so scared, and I came here as fast as I could. They didn't let Henry in here when you were unconscious. He's been calling me everyday worried about you like crazy." Mom smiled a little at the end of her sentence.

"Where is he now?" I asked and tried to sit up but it still hurt too much. Plus the gypsum on my right leg didn't make it any easier.

"Probably in school at the moment. Do you want me to call him so he can come here to see you?"

"Yes! Call him! I need him here!" I almost shouted and had to calm myself because the shouting didn't help the pain at all.

"Okay, honey. I'll text him now and he'll be here in a few hours. Here, have some water." She handed me a glass of water. I started to drink it, sowly. It made me feel better and stronger after lying still for what seemed to be closer to many days.

"Thanks, mom. I love you. Sorry that I never came to visit you. Can I still come?"

"It's okay. And you know you don't even have to ask. You can come whenever you want to. My house is your house. I love you, too."

"Umm... can I tell you something I can't tell anyone else?" I asked carefully. I had to tell her about Gabe. Now I could finally sit up.

"Are you pregnant?"

"God, no! I'm not pregnant. But... Before that car hit me, I... I saw something really strange. Actually, I met someone."

"Who? Did they try to hurt you?" She asked and sat on my bed, taking my hand in hers.

"No, mom. I think that... It was-"

"Good morning Ms. Goodman! How are you today?" A female doctor about in her thirties walked in and interrupted my sentence.

"I have a headache but it's going away. Besides that I'm fine, thank you." I answered.

"Your headache is complitely normal, since you hit your head quite hard and have been unconscious for so long."

"For how long exactly?"

"Well, you've been here for four days now and didn't wake up during that time."

"Okay. Does it cause any harm to me?"

"I can't tell yet. I still have to examine you to be sure. But you're talking normally, which is a good sign. How about moving? Have you felt any difficulties while moving?"

"I haven't tried to walk yet but not atleast when I sat up."

"Are you feeling strong enough for trying to walk with crutches?"

"Yes, I could try."

"Good. Here, I brought you crutches since I thought a girl your age wouldn't like to be in a wheelchair." The nurse smiled.

"Well you were right. Thanks." I smiled back and she gave me the crutches. I squeezed them and stood up with mom and the nurse's assistance.

"Now dear, try to take a few steps. We're right here to catch you in case you fall so don't be afraid."

"Okay..." I said quietly and tried to take a step. It was hard at first but then I learned how to do it properly. I smiled a little and then turned around. Ha! That also wasn't so hard after all.

"How does it feel?" Mom asked smiling.

"I can make it trough with these for... how long am I supposed to walk with these again?" I looked at the nurse.

"For six weeks first, and then we'll look if it's okay for your health to walk without them."

"Okay. I'll survive trough that." Mom laughed a little.

"Can I try to walk a little further at the corridor?" I asked the nurse, ignoring mom complitely.

"Of course. You seem to get it quite good already, so there's no problem. But is it okay if I come with you just in case?"

"Sure, no prob." I murmured trying to look happy. I could tell the nurse saw trough me but I still understood that it would be safer for me if she came with me.

"Honey, I'll leave now but I'll come back in the evening. Or do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No, thanks. I'll be just fine. But- I had one thing I wanted to talk about with you."

"Can we have a second, please?" Mom asked the nurse. She nodded, left the room and stayed in the corridor, waiting for me.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I move to your place? Dad's been acting like crazy and it's quite freaking scary. It's so hard to live there with him now." Omg I just said that...

"Well of course you can. I'll just let your father know about it." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"And I'll pick you up when you get home from here." She added. We left the room. She went to her car and I stayed with the nurse.

"Let's go then, dear. I bet you feel a little rigid after all those four days just laying down and not moving. We could take a little walk in the corridors and go outside for a moment so you'll finally get some fresh air. Does it sound good to you?"

"Absolutely, let's go." I said fast and took a step. I almost fell since I forgot for a second I still had the crutches.

"Oops, be careful with your steps." The nurse said after being ready to catch me if I would have fallen.

"Yeah, be careful." A male voice behind me whispered with happiness in his voice. I winced at the voice. The nurse didn't seem to notice him at all. He walked past us and turned to smile at me over his shoulder. Omg... That was my fucking dead brother, in the hospital! What the hell was going on here...

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked a little concerned. I nodded and took a stronger grip from the crutches.

"Yeah, sorry." I woke myself up from my own worlds and faked a smile quickly to say i'm fine.

"Good. Let's go then!" She smiled back. I took a step, and didn't fall this time.

We walked around the hospital's corridors for a while and went outside for a moment to get some fresh air. After about thirty minutes of walking, she took me back to my room and brought me a new glass of water.

"Would you like to have the window open?"

"Yes, please." She opened the window for me. The smell of hospital faded a little but not complitely.

"You can have some rest now or perhaps read something. Your mom brought you some books. They're on the table next to your bed. And if something happens, just press the button and I'll be here in seconds."

"Okay. Thanks for taking care of me."

"Oh no problem. It's my job." She laughed and left the room.

I took a deep breath and just tried to relax. I closed my eyes and kept my head empty of every single thought. And before I knew, I was asleep.

A loud noise woke me up. Someone was running in the corridor, and the steps got closer and closer to my room. At first I thought it was a surgeon or a nurse going to help in an emergency, but the steps got slower when they got closer to my room.

"NATALIE!" It was Henry. I sighed and sat up. He sat next to me and gave me the biggest hug ever. He kissed me at least a hundred times and held me close.

"Never scare me like that again! I was so worried about you." Oh my god... HENRY was about to cry.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it."

"Of course you couldn't. Sorry. I was just so worried... Thank god you're okay." He kissed my forehead again.

"I came as fast as I could. I was losing my mind."

"Calm down. Everything's okay, now."

"I know, sorry."

"Natalie" He said after a few silent seconds.

"Yeah?" He had tears in his eyes.

"I say this _way_ to rarely, but... I love you. More than anything. You mean the world to me."

"Oh Henry... I love you, too. So, so much." Now I was crying, too. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're still there." He whispered in my ear with a shaky voice. I burst out crying and put my head against his chest.

**Love it, hate it? Feel free to review! :)**


End file.
